


i just keep on making the same mistakes

by bonbon_asesina



Series: Jae and wonpil do stuff [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, and jacksons the nice villain, jaes highkey in love, little sexy at the end but no smut, ooc for sure, underage drinking i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbon_asesina/pseuds/bonbon_asesina
Summary: Jae Park does not get jealous.





	i just keep on making the same mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can't write for shit, but here's some Jaepil for y'all.

Jaehyung Park does not get jealous.

He's the host of a wildly popular internet  _AND_ radio show, he has thousands of loyal followers on a Twitter account that's steadily gaining attention from even non K-pop fans, he's the lead guitarist and face of JYP's first ever rock band, he's even managed to treat not only himself but  _both_ his parents to an all-you-can-eat dinner buffet at Red Lobster.

He's had a successful and diverse career that was flourishing _immensely_  , what could somebody else ever have that he would be jealous of?

He has these words playing on a loop in his head like a mantra as he watches Jackson  _fucking_ Wang pull Day6's giggly keyboardist onto his lap.

 

They're at some loud company after  _after party_ in the GOT7 dorm, and the entire room is taking soju shots and clutching their stomachs from how hard their laughing at Dowoon and Bambam's ridiculously off-key performance of some Twice song. Everyone is jolly and loose with alcohol, and Jae doesn't _want_ to be the dark cloud standing quietly in the corner of the room, but if Jackson is going to rub his stupidly perfect lips along Wonpil's exposed shoulder then Jae will happily be _that guy._

 

It's not to say that Jae wasn't having a good time, he was the life of the party a few minutes ago, right before they all started drunk confessing in a circle and the Hong Kong native decided to be all charming and flirty and perfect and tell the group he used to have a _huge_ crush on the dark haired keyboardist. And of course, being the needy brat that he was, Wonpil got all pink and flustered, shrinking into the incredibly soft looking over-sized tan sweater that Jae had silently picked months ago as one of his favorite looks on him.  Then the pair decided to get all touchy with each other, and now here they are, whispering little love confessions into each others ear as Jae watched with an almost comically deep frown. 

The room continues to shake with boisterous laughter as Dowoon hits a note that no one even thought he was physically capable of, so somewhat sober Brian ends up being the only person there who notices that Jae looks absolutely miserable. He doesn't even have to follow the blonde's gaze to know what he's fuming at, catching earlier Jae's immediate mood shift right after Jackson's little confession. Brian might be too drunk to impart any actually helpful wisdom to his friend, but he gets up anyways, the shortage of alcohol being a good enough excuse to leave the room.

It doesn't seem to be as great of a plan as he initially thought when everyone in the room starts cheering.

"YoungK's gonna sing a song everyone!" and of course the group of intoxicated 20-somethings all begin to chant his English name, something he hated hearing even when it was said in a regular octave, bringing the bassist the attention he was hoping to avoid.

"Guys, guys please! I'm just going to the kitchen to get more drinks. Besides, I shouldn't ruin Dowoon's singing career just as its beginning." The room erupts in choruses of "oooooo"'s and long winded "daaamn"s, the drummers slurred protests and Sungjin's cackling being heard somewhere in the crowd. As everyone finally moves on from Brian and prepares to here Dowoon's next song, something he promises will get him a solo album, Brian gently taps the blonde guitarist's shoulder, titling his head towards the other room. Jae seems confused for a second before he nods and follows the bassist away from the crowd.

"There's not even anymore beer in-"

"You know he doesn't like him."  

Jae opens and closes his mouth trying and failing at forming a complete thought, "What?"

"He's not into Jackson."

"Who are y-"

"Because he's in love with you."

Brian opens the fridge, nonchalantly reaching for a secret stash of extra beer he stored away earlier. He grabs two, setting one on the counter for Jae to drink when he's finished acting like he has no idea what Brians talking about, opening the other one and chugging it slowly as he makes direct eye contact with the him.

Jae's about to say some other dumb thing when he decides to just give it up. He's known Brian for years, and if there's one thing he knows it's that there is not one judgmental bone in the bassist's body.

"I'm not jealous."

"I didn't say-"

"But who does that little shit think he is?!" He grabs the beer Brian had set on the table, "One minute he's trying to climb up to my bed in the middle of the night, and the next he's fucking dry humping someone else right in front of me!"

Brian huffs in frustration, setting his beer down and placing both hands firmly on Jae's shoulders, "I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, hyung, but you're an asshole."

Jae snaps back like he's been burned, swatting Brian's arms away, "No I'm-"

"You are. And you're an even bigger one to Wonpil. He's literally been begging you to make a move for years. You treat him like crap probably everyday, and yet here you are, mad that he's not saving himself and waiting for you while you grow the balls to actually do something about it. Wake up Jae! You, my friend, are an ass." And he may not have been as gentle and considerate as he sounded in his own head, but Jae's crushed looked is enough to let him know that he managed to get across to him what literslly everyone has been thinking. 

Jae stays like that for a while, too drunk to handle his feelings in a reasonable and logical way. He doesn't realize it until he sees the entire room turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he's letting out an obnoxiously loud groan.

"Fuuuuuuuuckkk," he whines as he aggressively rubs at his eyes. Mean drunk, wise Brian was right. He was an entitled dick who thought he was just going to magically end up with a guy he hasn't ever been that nice to.

And he'll blame it on the liquid courage tomorrow, but he definitely more or less storms back into the living room, shoving away the crowd that surrounds the singing drummer who’s at this point not even singing coherent lyrics anymore. Jae doesn’t expect the struggle that Dowoon puts up for the mic, but luckily Sungjin manages to stop the increasingly aggressive tug-of-war, fully carrying the maknae away from the center of the room.

Once he’s got the spotlight, Jae instantly regrets his entire existence. Everyone is staring him. And he does mean literally everyone, including the two love birds on the recliner.

Jackson’s staring at him like some final level boss, his eyes squinted and arms protectively crossed around Wonpil. Jae takes it as a challenge. Looking back on it now, though, Jae realizes the look probably wasn’t as threatening as he initially believed, recalling at the end of the day that Jackson was actually a really nice guy.

Wonpil’s also staring at him, a detail his intoxicated mind is having trouble focusing on. He’s still in Jackson’s lap and the sweater is still pushed off his shoulder. He’s wearing that stupid doe eyed look that is quite literally one of the key reasons why Jae put himself in this mess.

 _You love him, you love him_ he repeats in his head, mentally prepping himself for the nonsense that’s about to occur.

“Hi everyone. As you know, I’m Jae,” there’s a woot in the back that sounds a lot like Brian that Jae takes as a sign that he hasn't made a fool of himself yet. “Um, I wanna say something now while I’m drunk, and y’all are drunk. Hopefully you guys will remember this as a really romantic and heroic moment in the morning.” He chuckles nervously to himself, the crowd who couldn’t shut the fuck up a few minutes before now completely silent. Of course they were all half asleep, most of the GOT7 boys stacked on top of each other on the much too small love seat. The only people really listening are the Twice girls, half of the girl group sitting on the floor watching the entire fiasco with their heads in their hands, empty bottles in their laps.

"Well, anyways, I, uh, have a declaration to make about someone in this room," he hesitates for a moment turning to look straight at the keyboardist. Wonpil stares back at him, eyebrows furrowed, those huge dark eyes blinking up at him like a puppy. He looked so small in Jackson's lap, and for a second Jae thought about what he would look like in his lap. He was so clingy, and so emotional, and Jae can't remember when all those things became a lot of why he thought he might be in love with the younger. He was sweet and warm and looked at Jae like he was the sun. God he was an idiot. 

"Wonpil," Jae said, reaching a trembling hand out to him. The dark haired man keeps his hands tucked in Jackson's for a moment before he hesitantly takes the blonde's hand. They stay like that for way too long. Jae was stalling. If he was being honest, he didn't think he'd make it this far. He was fully prepared to run into the bathroom when he had first started talking, so he takes the progress as a sign that this is going surprisingly well. 

They stare awkwardly at each other for a few more minutes before Jae decides that he might as well make some romantic gesture. He's watched plenty of rom coms, if it worked for guys like Lee Min-Ho then it could work for him. He hesitantly pulled the microphone to his lips.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before-"_

There's an audible gasp that runs through the air when the first notes of the song begins to play on their shitty audio system, the Twice girls all swooning and "awww"ing when they recognize the love song. Wonpil has never been more confused in his life. Did he miss something? How drunk was Jae?

" _And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, will your eyes still smile from your cheeks,"_ the girls are swaying along, waving their cellphones around like they know what's going on. They don't. No one does, including Jae. Brian's still watching from the kitchen, his face buried in his hands. This isn't what he meant. When does "you're an ass Jae" translate to "please hit us with a musical number Jae"? The only one who seems to have the slightest idea of whats going on is none other than Jackson, who's watching the performance with a knowing smirk, subconsciously loosening the hold he has around Wonpil's waist.

Jae is midway through the song when he realizes he doesn't actually know the lyrics. Somewhere between the first verse and the last, he just starts ad-libbing in various Korean lyrics from other songs that seem like they fit the emotions he was trying to express. It ends up coming out a big jumble of nonsense, but Wonpil does finally start to get it, blushing and giggling as he looked around to make sure everyone was witnessing the same  _thing_ that he himself thought would never happen.

Jae's almost to the end when he's slapped in the face with a heavy dose of sobriety and OH MY GOD. He's singing random Korean love songs to an Ed Sheeran tune in front of the entire JYP registrar to a guy who was currently seated on another guys lap. _Fuck_.

Jae stops, right before the last chorus, looking Wonpil dead in the eye. The suddenness of the silence is startling, the confused look back on Wonpil's face a solid sign to Jae that he had completely fucked up.

He's not even sure how he gets there but he's suddenly sitting on the closed lid of a toilet, his head in his hands. If he had been in the right mind and hadn't ran off as he did, he might've caught the way Wonpil's face sunk as he watched Jae run into the bathroom, leaving him alone with a drunken crowd who had already moved on.

 

 

Jae wakes up in his own bed. He's not sure how he got there but there's an Uber receipt on his phone telling him he payed for XL car ride home at around 2am.

It's still mostly dark out, the alarm clock on the nightstand below his bunk reading 5:30am.

Oh God.

Maybe he wasn't as drunk as he thought, the events in his head replaying in vivid detail. He hangs his head off the bed, looking into the bottom bed where Brian is completely knocked out.

After confirming with himslef that yes he did in fact confess his love to his band member to a crowd of drunken idols, Jae logically decides that he's never going to leave his room ever again. He'll become a hermit and live off of whatever leftovers Brian brings in. He could host ASC from up here, he could even record the the guitar parts of their songs from the comfort of his own room. 

The plan seemed completely solid until he realized 30 seconds in that he  _reeeeally_ had to pee. Ok, ok that was fine. Everyone was most likely asleep so he had time to run into the toilet, pee, and then run right back. He climbed quietly down the little ladder, preparing himself to hit a run once he passed the doorway of his room. He would run through the kitchen, into the living room, and quickly lock himself in the bathroom that was unfortunately placed right next to Sungjin and Wonpil's room. As long as he started running straight out the gates, he would be fine. Bending like the track stars he had always envied, he counted to three before pushing off the ground and starting his trek to the bathroom.

He was so close.

So close to making it to the other side of the house. He even made it past the living room! He turned the corner into the kitchen too quickly, though. _Fucking_ _Amateur._

There, setting up the coffee maker, was literally the only person he was  _dreading_ seeing.

Wonpil was in the same over-sized jumper, the hem stopping right under his butt. He wasn't wearing the ripped jeans from yesterday, his toned tanned legs completely bare. His dark hair was gently tussled, seemingly placed that way. He looked so fucking soft and Jae was not emotionally ready to deal with all of this. He would've quietly backed away if he hadn't slipped immediatley after trying to turn that corner at full force, his body hitting the ground with a loud crash that had Wonpil jumping almost a foot in the air.

He turned to look at Jae, his hand on his chest calming the heart that was threatening to implode, those big doe eyes looking at him in horror.

"Oh my God, Jaehyung! Are you okay?"  And fuck him for looking so goddamn adorable, because he ends up leaving Jae with no choice but to quickly gather himself off the ground and cross the threshold between them.

"Hyung, what are you-" Wonpil asks, confused for a brief second before Jae grabs him by the face kissing him right on his stupidly perfect mouth.

They're not really kissing, but Jae is so high on endorphins right now that he doesn't dare initiate anything heavier. They stay like that for what seems longer than it actually is, the younger oushing up on his tip toes to press more into Jae. He slowly and gently pulls away, smiling warmly to himself, resting his forehead on Jae's chest. 

"Why are you doing this now?" he asks into Jae's wrinkled shirt from last night, his voice muffled.

"I don't know. Maybe seeing you with Jackson made me finally grow a pair," Jae says jokingly, chuckling lightly. Wonpil looks up at him, an expression that Jae couldn't place, "Or, maybe, maybe I realized I might've fucked up the possibility of you ever feeling the same way about me that I've always felt about you."

He looked at Jae with the same unreadable look for a second more before breaking into the huge toothy grin that always got the butterflies in Jae's stomach to start fluttering like crazy.

"Hyung, I never wanted anything with Jackson. I just thought maybe he was the only guy who would ever like me back," he looked down at his feet, "I didn't think you wanted me."

Jae let out breathy laugh, the ridiculousness of the entire situation making itself clear. God, he really was an idiot.

"Wonpil," he said, placing his hands on both sides of the dark haired man's face, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

He smiled again, "Yeah?"

In a surge of courage Jae ran the palms of his hands under the cotton jumper, feeling the soft tanned skin that he had been dying to touch for years. He pulled Wonpil in close, the younger rapping his arms around the blonde's neck, " _God yes_."

And then they're finally kissing the way they both thought they'd never get the chance to. It's sweet and deep, and they can't keep from smiling like idiots. Jae finally changes out of the clothes from last night, shedding them onto the kitchen floor, the boxers that Wonpil wears to bed lying with them. And fuck, if Jae doesn't pick him up and spread him across the kitchen island, the long jumper pushed up under Wonpil's armpits.

 

Jae had never been so thankful that his band mates always slept past noon.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post the smut for this if yall want just let me know !


End file.
